


"Did I Fall Asleep?"

by Arro_Sohng



Series: Sail Away With Me [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Basically just making out on the couch, F/M, Fluff, Harry Hook and Uma are totally in love, Sleepy Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arro_Sohng/pseuds/Arro_Sohng
Summary: Harry was asleep by the time Uma was home.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Series: Sail Away With Me [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659295
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	"Did I Fall Asleep?"

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I found in my notebook while working on chapter three of Princesses and Pirates.

Harry was asleep by the time Uma was home from her meetings. He was sprawled out on the couch in jeans and a red hoodie, a blanket half-covering his middle. It looked like he had fallen asleep waiting for her to come home.

"Oh, Harry," Uma sighed, pulling his blanket up and kissing his lips softly. His eyelids fluttered open and a sleepy smile spread across his face as he registered her leaning over him.

"Did ah fall asleep?" he asked, his accent thick.

"Yeah," she told him. "Sorry I took so long, Queen Rapunzel could _not_ get over the fact that - never mind, it's a long story."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down to his chest. His mouth whispered something in Gaelic against the skin below her ear. She pulled out of his embrace enough to brush his brown hair out of his face. She kissed the top of his nose, and he rose up to follow her, then met his lips to her own. He made a small sound in the back of his throat as she bit his bottom lip. He bit her right back, making her giggle. He tasted sweet, more so than his usual honey flavor. Probably breaking into her 'secret' stash of candy. She adjusted her position, placing her knees on either side of his waist.

Harry responded by moving his mouth to the new exposed area: her neck. He bit her skin gently and then kissed it as if in apology. His hands roved up and down her sides, back, and legs. Uma breathed in the scent of his hair and kissed his forehead.

He kissed up her throat and then tugged on her braids lightly to reach her lips. She obliged and he attacked her mouth with teeth and tongue.

Eventually, his barrage slowed, and the kiss turned steady and deep. He whispered one of the only Gaelic phrases she knew - besides his favorite curse words.

" _I love you._ "

He fell asleep with his ridiculously sweet smile he let only her see.

Uma laid herself out on top of him and pulled his blanket up to cover them both.

"I love you too."

She fell asleep with her head on his chest, using him as both pillow and bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This one I wrote to the sound of Descendants 3 in the background.


End file.
